


The Trees Were Mistaken

by Bixiayu



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Tony Stark, Allergies, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bullying, Chronic Illness, Comfort, Complicated Relationships, Consensual Underage Sex, Depression, Disease, Divorce, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Goodbyes, Hospital, Human Wade Wilson, Humor, Medication, Multi, Older Wade, POV First Person, Pain, Parties, Past Relationship(s), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Wade, Sad Ending, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sadness, Sick Peter Parker, Smoking, Steve Rogers's Sadness Errands, Suffering, Tears, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Unhealthy Relationships, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade is Being an Asshole, Warnings May Change, Younger Peter, happiness, steve and tony are divorced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bixiayu/pseuds/Bixiayu
Summary: One boy has a life threatening condition where if he goes outside, he could die.Painfully.Peter hasn't been out there since he was six years old.Nine years of being trapped inside of his home with only one friend to call his own, Harry.After a while, he didn't see his house as a home anymore. It was like a prison to him. Any time he even asked about getting any freedom, the only responses he got were:'Stay inside where nothing can hurt you, Peter.''The world is a cruel and dangerous place.''Everything you need is right inside this house.'It wasn't until he was fifteen that his constant pleading got him somewhere.He would finally be entering high school for the first time.Theotherboy didn't have a life threatening condition.Wade didn't care about life or death.Everyone else in the world could get fucked for all he cared. No one else mattered to him.That was, until he met a doe eyed brunette with black square glasses that made him realize maybe heshouldgive a damn about his life and other people.(SpideyPool & High School AU)





	The Trees Were Mistaken

**Author's Note:**

> I selected the archive warning 'Underage' cause Peter is 15 and Wade is 17/18.
> 
> **lol summary sucks soz

_Solar urticaria_

**So·lar**  
ˈsōlər/  
adjective  
1\. Relating to or determined by the sun. "Solar radiation.”

 **Ur·ti·car·i·a**  
ˌərdəˈkerēə/  
noun (MEDICINE)  
1\. A rash of round, red welts on the skin that itch intensely, sometimes with dangerous swelling, caused by an allergic reaction.

When I was six, the doctors told my parents it was an autoimmune disorder. There are a few different types, but I’ll get to the point, my immune system is hyperactive and it attacks… everything. It fights against all the bad things like it's supposed to, and harmless things. Such as my own cells and some foreign substances. It was a condition I got from my birth mother. She had the gene and unfortunately, passed it onto me.

I could never forget the day or the feeling of when I found out. My adoptive parents took me out to a park a couple minutes away from my old home, about nine years ago. Everything was fine, perfect actually. Until it happened. The pain started out in dozens of small patches on my body before it spread like wildfire. The agony was absolutely excruciating... the longer I was outside in the sun, the faster my skin turned blood red.

My throat closed as all of my limbs became numb. Next thing I knew, I collapsed, unable to move or breathe. The dull tips from the grass underneath me felt like it was stabbing my swollen skin. As I was on the ground, I was in a twitching and spazzing mess, painfully gasping for air.

That wasn't the worst part though.

It was when the blood that was slowly leaking inside to the surface of my skin, ripped open the thin layer. There was nothing more horrifying than watching my own skin split open and seeing my blood ooze out of it. The crimson liquid found its way inside of my ears, my eyes, and my mouth. It swallowed all of my senses as it embraced me into a suffocating darkness.

It was brutal.

Luckily, my parents made it to the hospital in time before I combusted completely.

And while my body was wrapped in bandages and I was filled up with so much medicine that I could barely speak… that's when I found out the diagnosis.

Apparently, I am "allergic" to the sun.

Every since that day, I never went outside again.

I barely see the face of anyone else besides my parents and my best friend.

My best and only friend, is and always will be Harry Osborn. I've known him since before I could take my first steps. Our fathers were business partners that worked together often. He was only two years older than me so at school we weren't in the same grade, but it wasn't too bad. I still got to see him during and after school sometimes.

He was also in the park with me that day it happened.

I expected him to never talk to me again. I knew that he was "cool". I mean, he had everyone falling for him, he is every person's dream. Blond hair, blue eyes, perfect complexion. He was extremely popular, lots of friends. He even got some other kids to stop bullying me. How could he possibly have time for me of all people?

I was, sad but true, a complete loser now that I think about it. I only had one friend, I ate lunch alone, and I didn't have the cool limited edition crayons that everyone else had.

But Harry didn't care. He still made time for me.

He didn't abandon me like I thought he would.

He visited me in the hospital frequently, sitting by my bedside and talking to me. His words and his company made me feel like there wasn't anything wrong with me. Harry was basically like an older brother. Guiding, protecting, and comforting me when I went through some tough times in my life. If it weren't for him, I don't know where I would be right now.

"Until the end of the line, Pete."

After I got discharged, he came over whenever he could. Since I couldn't go to school, let alone leave my house, his presence found a way to make me feel like I wasn't alone.

Even to this day, he is still by my side.

I'm blessed that he is extremely supportive of me just like my parents, Steve and Tony.

They tried their best to make me feel like I was normal again. I could tell that it was physically draining them to make this new life work, but I am eternally grateful of all the sacrifices they made to recreate a childhood that was stolen from me.

A couple months after the diagnosis, we had to move from our populated and extremely well lit neighborhood to this mansion house in the middle of the woods.

For a little while, everything was okay. Until I felt like I was… trapped. It didn't feel like a home anymore. It was like a prison that was keeping me alive. It didn't take long for Tony to catch on to how I was feeling, so the walls and the ceiling of my room were completely re-done.

They were replaced with a one-way window. That way, I could see everything that happened on the outside. Everywhere I looked, my eyes soaked up the trees that surrounded my house and it made me feel like I wasn't locked up for once in months. Nothing changed much inside of the forest, but it was beautiful to sit down quietly and observe.

Soon after, all of the windows in my house were like that. Instead of the blinds closed with drapes over them, they were always open. Everything could be seen from the inside, but nothing could be seen from the outside. So now, I could look outside any window in my house and not get killed by the sun's rays.

In the beginning, the only time I got to breathe the air from the outside was at night. But, we didn't know the area too well and my parents didn't really feel comfortable with me outside after the sun set, so I wasn't allowed to anymore. It was difficult trying to adjust, but Tony and Steve still tried their best and that was enough, it was more than enough.

Everything kind of worked for the first couple years until the arguing between my parents became more frequent. And the silences between the two were everlasting.

I guessed that was the reason why my father, Steve, came home later and later each night.

I knew something was wrong... but I didn’t want to speak up, I was so scared. Anxiety ran through me when I felt like the thoughts that filled my head were going to come true.

As if I could ever forget the night it all happened.

My eyes shot open to the sound of my parents yelling downstairs. I tried to go back to sleep, wanting to ignore it and praying that it would go away but it never did. This fight sounded more intense than it had ever gotten before, so I got out of bed and followed the noise.

I sat behind the railing of the staircase, watching them. The look In their eyes was as if they were trying not to strangle each other. Tony had a bottle of alcohol that was almost finished in his hand and Steve had packed suitcases waiting for him by the door.

And the words that were exchanged between them, my two loving parents I thought nothing could ever come between, would stay with me until the end of my days. I tried to think that the cause of this fight was for any other reason than what my subconscious was whispering to me. Maybe Tony had too much to drink, again. I could tell that he wasn't drunk, but he wasn't completely sober either.

Or maybe Steve just had a bad day at work. After all, he still had his work clothes on.

But they had been under worse circumstances and their fights have never gotten this bad.

Something happened between them and they finally snapped.

And deep down, I knew the reason why.

Tears and anger were evident in my parents’ voices, But both of them refused to cry. Like it was a competition on who was the strongest.

But I think that both of them have been strong for too long.

Tony told him that he was never here anymore. He was always out doing god knows what and it was like I wasn't growing up with him in my life.

Then Pa said that he's never here anymore because ever since this happened, their marriage had slowly been falling apart.

And then Dad called him a "fucking coward" and said that he wasn't trying as hard as he could have. They would all be able to fix things if Steve would put in a little more effort.

I watched the entire argument silently as they went back and forth, Insulting one another. It ended rather quickly when the word "Bucky" left Dad's lips. That's when Steve said it. The sentence that completely broke my father.  
_____________________________________________

" _If I don't leave now, I'm going to be stuck here with you just like Peter is."_  
_____________________________________________

  
Obviously, Steve felt terrible after he said it but it didn't matter. The damage was already done. That was when I saw my Dad cry for the first time before he screamed at Steve to leave, and never show his face again.

Tony was never the same after that.

I don't blame him.

After they got the divorce papers signed, the decision of who would have custody over me was easy. I lived in the same house with Tony while Pa moved out.

I mean, my father, Steve, obviously didn't want me. That must of been the whole point of the divorce, right?

I knew it was my fault. Me being sick… it ruined their relationship.

So I don't blame Pa for leaving... I never did.

It's not like Tony raises me alone. His best friend, Rhodey, comes over sometimes and he keeps me company when Tony has to go to work, so it's not that bad.

And I still see my Pa too. Even after everything that went down, he wanted visitation rights and luckily Tony allowed. Sometimes he comes over and spends the weekend at the house before he leaves again. Other than that, the only time we talk to each other is by calling and texting.

Currently, I am lying on my bed looking up at my ceiling. I do this often. I think about the moment that my whole life changed and all of the events that happened because of it. I tend to wonder what my life would be like if I didn't have the cursed gene that screwed everyone in my life over.

I wonder how my life would be different if I could go outside again. If I made friends like everybody else, or if my body could tolerate sitting outside with my parents... only if it were for a couple hours.

It seemed relaxing to lie on my bed and stare upwards at the sky. Somedays, I imagine I’m outside, resting on a patch of grass. I would watch the birds fly around and the clouds slowly travel. Or, I would pretend to be stargazing from the beauty of the outdoors, not on my bed from a one way window above me.

Just as I am doing now. Quietly watching the stars shine in the night as the dark clouds made their way across the purple and black sky.

I didn't know how late at night or early in the morning it was. The knots tying themselves around in my stomach were keeping me awake, making it impossible to sleep. I didn't believe this day would come again after months of begging my Dad to let me go. Ever since he agreed, I couldn’t get the thought out of my head.

' _I'm fifteen... and tomorrow is my first day of high school...'_

_'High school...'_

_'Oh my god… it’s been nine years and tomorrow I will be going outside.'_

I never thought that the words 'me' and 'high school' would ever be in the same sentence together.

After spending years inside, I got sick of it. The same schedule, the same scene, the same everything.

I only wanted to try something new.

I knew what precautions I would need to take every time I go outside. For starters, I need to wear long pants, and shoes that covered my ankles. It was mandatory to wear a long sleeve and a hoodie at all times, incase my shirt was too thin. Lastly, Tony wanted me to carry an umbrella to shield my body over.

“Can't be too safe.” My Dad always said.

  
I also couldn't forget the medication I take on a daily basis. Seven prescription pills, three times a day. Before or after each meal. I took them to weaken my immune system. Like I said before, it was hyperactive. They kept my body from wanting to cause me even more harm. It wasn't a full proof cure though, but it helped.

That was another reason why my parents rarely allowed me to go outside. They thought that if I was exposed to new things, my condition would either worsen, causing me to become allergic to even more objects. Or, since my immune system was suppressed because of the medication, I would probably get sick easier.

It took months to convince Tony to even think about sending me to school. I remember when I first asked. My Dad was in his office, working on something for his company, Stark industries. I was more nervous for his reaction than actually asking. To make things a little easier, I started off small and told him that I felt a little lonely. And then I moved on to the thought of me, going out and experiencing all of the other things that the other kids experienced.

He caught onto my drift.

I hadn't seen that look on Tony's face since the night he and Steve had that big argument. He shot up from his chair and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. He told me he loved me and that I was inside of the house because it kept me safe. Reintegrating myself was a bad idea, dangerous actually.

He reminded me that everything I could ever need, was right here. The real world was a terrifying, cruel, and hard place. I was better off inside with him where nothing could hurt me. I nodded along, agreeing with my Dad. There must not of been anything for me out there anyway. Maybe he was right. I was better off inside where nothing could harm me.  
  
I spent most of my time in my room and continued enjoying my "Summer" . Since my homeschooling session was over, I had way too much free time. I tried to get rid of it by practicing my cello, playing any tune that came to mind.

But most of the time, I was staring. I would sit in front of my window and gaze out into the abyss of empty trees. Wondering what it would be like to breathe outside air again... feel the warm or cold breeze on my skin... or see the sun and all of its beauty right in front of my eyes.

I would sometimes watch the sun rise and set every single day. Hoping that by a twist of fate, something would go right in my life for once. And I would be there to experience it one day for myself.

I tried to remove the idea from my head. My Dad said no. There was nothing for me outside.

' _The world was a cruel and dangerous place.'_

_'It was better if I stay inside.'_

_'Nothing can hurt me if I'm inside.'_

And when Harry came over, he spilled all of the information about his high school life.

I got way too intrigued, again.

Every single experience of his would sound quite boring to the average teenager. They would all think I'm crazy for finding it astonishing, but I couldn't help myself. College visits? Clubs? Community service? It sounds lame I know, but I've never experienced anything like this. And I wanted to, so badly. I begged him to tell me more so one day, I'll know what to expect.

And then I asked Tony again.

I told my Dad I knew about all of the precautions I needed to take. And the world was truly terrifying considering sunlight on my skin could kill me, but I had to know. I would give anything at this point.

I am not going to lie, the sun scares me. That big ball of radiation that everyone else loves, could turn me into a mess of scars and blood. The fears weighing me down lingered through my veins as I thought about everything that could go wrong with my body.

Thanks to my hyperactive immune system, I am allergic to a lot of things. What if I accidentally ate or used something that my body couldn't tolerate? What if there's another thing I don't know about that will cause me to go into anaphylactic shock?

I know how big the risk that I am taking is.

But wouldn't it be worth it?

After months of pleading like a pesky little brat, Tony begrudgingly gave in. And here I am now.

Lying on my bed.

Staring at the ceiling, the night's sky, in a time consuming silence.

Hoping that tomorrow will be the day that the question buried inside of me for years will finally have an answer.

_'What was it like... to feel like a human being again?'_

 

**Author's Note:**

> ok lol a couple notes:
> 
> 1) Found this in my old drafts, thought I should post it
> 
> 2) When I was listening to "Part of your world" from the little mermaid soundtrack it inspired me to write this ;-;
> 
> 3) I WILL UPDATE VICINITY OF OBSCENITY, THE UNTHINKING MAJORITY, AND WHEN THE DAY MET THE NIGHT SOON SDJSDKJSD
> 
> 4) have a great day bye ! 
> 
> 5) if you want, you can leave a kudo and a comment... it makes my day :)
> 
> 6) Ok bye for real now...


End file.
